elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcwind Point (Skyrim)
Arcwind Point is an ancient Nordic tomb in that resembles a temple, rather than a dungeon. Location This area is accessible through two winding mountain passes. One path is to the east of Autumnwatch Tower before reaching Froki's Shack marked with some ancient Nordic ruins. The other is between Autumnwatch Tower and the Alchemist's Shack (Skyrim). Word wall If is installed, a Word Wall for the Drain Vitality shout will be added West of the coffin on the platform, at the top of a set of steps. Overview The area around the temple is vast. Two groups of five skeletons can be found patrolling the area. Near the center is a platform with a sarcophagus containing a leveled Draugr Deathlord or Dragon Priest. With installed, a word wall and a dragon will also be located there, often leading to fights between the draugr and the dragon. Upon reaching level 78, however, the dragon will always spawn to be a Legendary Dragon. In the high northeastern section of this area, there is a tower with a few leveled undead. A dragon priest can also spawn at high levels. Notable items *Restoration skill book - Withershins – Atop the pedestal found at the top of a dilapidated tower, which can be reached by heading directly north from the dais with the sarcophagus and through the small room with an altar and a log trap (triggered by a clearly-visible pressure plate before entering the chamber), after which a path to the north-east that leads to the book can be found. Enemies *Dragon *Draugr *Skeletons Word Wall Gallery Arcwind Point - Dragon (Skyrim).png|A dragon, resting near the tomb. Legendary Dragon Arcwind Wall.png|A Legendary Dragon resting with a Word Wall in the distance. Trivia *If a dragon enters the location, the entombed draugr reanimate to fight it, though draugr are said to be the undead worshipers of dragon-kind. *This is one of the few locations in the game where Draugr Deathlords can be met when at lower levels. At higher levels, rare Draugr Death Overlords can be encountered in this location. This is also one of the very few locations where a Hulking Draugr can be found. *Depending on level, the sarcophagus on the elevated octagon shaped plateau may even hold a maskless Dragon Priest or a Draugr Wight Lord. *With the addition of Dawnguard, a word wall will be present with the new shout Drain Vitality. *This is one of the highest level locations in the game, due to the high level draugr encountered. In Dawnguard, a legendary dragon can be encountered at this location even when at mid-level. *There is a quicksilver ore vein past the arc and guarded by leveled creatures, which could be wolves or even frost trolls (if approaching from Autumnwatch Tower). There is another quicksilver ore vein past the temple, up the long flight of stairs in the flat area with the burial cairns, in the left corner. *There are three areas where one can encounter high-level draugr: the coffin in the burial pit (past the first quicksilver ore vein), the coffin at the "temple," and the coffin on the other side of the building up the stairs from the temple. The draugr in the latter two coffins (especially the one past the temple) are always higher in level than the player character when they visit, i.e., Draugr Scourge Lords or even draugr Death Overlords when level 10. *Skeletons appear when fighting the draugr, usually in groups of 4 or 5. *Even without Dawnguard, a leveled dragon will appear at the area once the "Dragon Rising" quest has been completed. *If having trouble with the draugr, one can run up the stairs past the temple and hop onto the ledge to the right. If far enough away from the stairs, the draugr will not be able to attack the player character, but can be attacked themselves via magic or bows and arrows. Bugs * (Note: This bug does not occur if is not installed) If Arngeir gives Arcwind Point as the location of a Word of Power, finding the word wall and learning the word may not complete the "Find the Word of Power in Arcwind Point" miscellaneous quest objective. The quest marker will remain in front of the word wall. The word wall located at Northwind Summit completes this quest, but only if it has not been previously found.Skyrim Bugs talk page — Arcwind point word wall bug ** The console command SetStage FreeFormHighHrothgarA 20 can be used to complete the quest, however Arngeir may give the quest again. Setting Arcwind Point as cleared via SetLocationCleared fd685 1 will prevent getting sent there again. ** Since finding the word wall at Northwind Summit is the only known way to resolve this bug, this can be avoided by discovering the Arcwind Point word wall before the Northwind Summit one. (in PC SSE 1.4.2.0.8 it greybeards might still give you this wall if you "fixed" this bug by getting Northwind Summit) * Arngeir might give the Dragonborn the "Find the Word of Power in Arcwind Point" miscellaneous quest again after the console command to complete the quest has been used. The word at the wall will be glowing, even if already learned, but it won't be able to be "learned" again. The console command may be used again to receive the next word wall location from Arngeir. * If you descend from Haemar's Shame down the mountain to the sarcophagus in Arcwing point, instead of taking the path up from Autumnwatch Tower, the sarcophagus will burst open but no maskless dragon priest or wrath Lord will come out. It will be empty. Appearances * * de:Bogenwindspitze es:Punta de Arcwind ru:Ветровая Дуга (Skyrim) fr:Pointe d'Arquevent (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations